Because stars burn up
by martusia
Summary: Because we all love watching stars. Because we can run away with them. Jate.


Title: Because stars burn up  
Raiting: K+  
Pairing: J/K  
Summary: Because we all love watching stars. Jate.  
No warnings.  
Status of Fic: One-shot - Complete  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOST and any of it's characters. They all belong to JJ Abrams, Touchstone and ABC.  
Author notes: My first fic. Sorry if you won't understand somethin', cause my english is kinda bad. Hope get some r&r although ;)

_Because stars burn up_

_We all love watching the stars. When something is not good we can watch them, as their light changes, as they move on the sky. We can run away with them just because they are farther than we can imagine, so far we can't reach them. And although they are bigger than us, than our Earth we just see them like a small, lighty dots. And just some of us know, that they are not lights now. They burned up long, long time ago._

It was nearly midnight. She was standing on the beach enjoying the way her feet sink in the cold, wet sand. She looks at the stars. _These stars._ Night was beautiful. She could perfectly see Milky Way also. She knew these stars were far away from here. And she wanted to be far away from here too. But, maybe, not alone. She was sick of this place. Sick of the ocean. It was nearly five months since they've crashed here. Five months of ups and downs, of doubts, misunderstandings, unspoken words. Five months in which she fell for him.

It was the only thing she wasn't sick of iyet/i. Him. His hazel eyes. His smile. His voice. Even his perfection. What he does, how he looks at her, how he touches her. She could remember how he kissed her. Only that one time.

To me you're perfect.

She repeated these four words every morning she woke up. She knew that's true, although she perfectly knew she wasn't perfect. She didn't deserve him. She didn't deserve anyone. And even if she fell for him, she couldn't own up she love him.

She couldn't own up that everything happens for a reason. _So she looked at the stars again. Just to forget. Just to not think about it._

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" She didn't hear him walking. His calm, soft voice. She perfectly knew she doesn't have to answer. She just smiled. He stood nearly her, that their arms were gently touching. She could easily feel his warmth. And the smell she loved. Loved she? Good question.

Even if she loved him, she couldn't stand it. She wouldn't be able to love someone after she killed Tom. Oh, she says that. She simply don't want to hurt again someone she loves. Not realising she hurts him more not being with him. She hurts more them. She'd like to run away. Again. _To run away with the stars._

Their eyes locked as they smiled for a moment. It was standard. She knew he loved her green eyes just as she loved his. Each their conversation included their eye-contact. When they'll be rescued his eyes will be thing she will remember the most. If she would have to only remember them. She looked at the sand and at her feet.

"Falling stars, Kate" He whispered to her ear. "You have to make a wish. I've already done that" He smiled in his way.

What was her wish? Maybe she wouldn't wish about it. Maybe she don't want to wish that. Maybe it's just not a good idea. And maybe too much "maybies". _The stars are beautiful, really, but it's not a reason to run away. Again._ She told wish in her mind. _Now or never_

She sighed and smiled to him. Suddenly they catched their eyes.

_Now or never._ Make the wish come true.

"Katie..." He leaned in.

_Now or never._

She put her hand on his cheek. He looked for a second at her hand not sure if it's true. She came closer.

_Now or never._

She brushed his lips. He smiled for a moment and he kissed her. Softly, tenderly and passionately.

She knew it was what she missed. She knew she really wanted it. She let him in. _She stopped looking at the stars as place, where she could run away to. She stopped looking at the stars as burned points. _She wasn't perfect. She knew. No one is. Stars aren't too. But it didn't matter anymore. She had him.

"Happy birthday, Katie" He whispered to her ear again. They both smiled. "You're my star, you know that."

"I don't want to be your star, because stars burn up" He smiled.

They looked at the stars. They watched these small lights together.

She won't _burn up_. He won't _let her burn up_. Ever.

_Life of stars is hard. They bear from nothing, form nebulae. Then they grow. They collapse for a moment, and then they grow bigger and bigger again. And they burn up. But we won't ever see them burning up. Cause they are too far._


End file.
